When Two Flocks Collide
by phoenix303
Summary: What happens when a different flock that had been holding back the worst school of all is captured? Only the flock can save them. I do not own the flock, but I do own the other flock. Jangness. FAX later on. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

I breathed in the crisp air around me, and looked around. I walked up to Max and said, "I am going to go scout out the area, okay?" Max nodded and then I took off.

As I was looking below I saw something that looked like an eraser. Then I saw that there were maybe ten of them chasing a flying person. I quickly swooped down to help. By the time I got to the flying person I could tell it was a girl, and she was cornered. Right before they started to attack her I said, "Hey, leave her alone."

The erasers quickly whirled around, and what seemed to be their leader said, "Well, now we got two bird kids. Excellent. You must be from the other flock."

Then the girl said, "You must be Fang, get out of here. Your flock is the only chance of stopping the biggest school of them all."

At that the erasers leaped at me, I began to fight all ten of them simultaneously. I channeled all the anger at what the schools were doing to the world, into the fight. Soon I had dealt with the ten erasers and walked over to her.

"How did you-I didn't know you had super strength."

"I don't I just can channel emotions into the battle."

Then I walked up to her and she said, "Let me heal the cut you just got."

All of a sudden I felt a tingling sensation on my shoulder, and I looked down and the cut was gone.

"What's your name, and why are you here?"

"I'm Jessica. I am here because the rest of my flock has been captured. I knew about you guys so I set off to find you. We have been sabotaging this school for around a year and a half. This school is the mastermind school, but now it has finally grown to big for our flock to stop them and then we were captured. Your flock is the only chance of stopping this school. Please lead me to your flock. We need your help."

I looked at her for a moment and then I nodded. On the way back she told me how there flock had stopped this school from becoming even bigger than it already was. And she told me how she was the appointed leader of this flock, and how they had been born in this school, how they had escaped from this school.

Finally we got back to the flock. I told Jessica to stay in the trees while I talked to Max.

"Max, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?"

"While I was out scouting I found someone named Jessica and I protected her from ten erasers." Then I continued to tell her everything Jessica told me, and then ended by telling Max that Jessica was in the trees right now. At that point Jessica walked out.

"Will you please help us; I can't leave my flock to such a fate."

Max studied her for a moment before saying, "Yeah, we will help you, but you will have to show us where this school is."

After that we told the rest of the flock what Jessica had told us, and then we settled down for dinner. Then everyone went to sleep except I stayed up, because I was on first watch.

I felt as if someone was watching me so I turned around and saw Jessica walking over.

Then she sat down next to me and asked, "What's up?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Just what we're going to do."

"Fang…thank you so much for saving me today. I don't think I could have fought all of them by myself; I had been flying for a while, so I was pretty exhausted."

"No problem."

"You really are as silent and mysterious as everyone says." I looked over her and gave a quick smile.

Then she laughed and said, "Wow. I didn't know you were capable of smiling."

Then she scooted closer to me, and her arm brushed mine. I felt a weird feeling in my gut and looked over at her. She was looking up at the stars and said, "The stars are great tonight. Not a cloud in the sky."

After a while she walked back over to where she was sleeping and went to sleep.

A half an hour passed of just my own thoughts swirling around, and then I saw two tiny lights in the bushes. Then slowly more came. Then I realized that they were eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

I yelled out to the flock, "ERASERS!!"

Everyone instantly jumped up. At that moment fifty erasers jumped out of the bushes. Quickly we engaged in battle. I saw Max using her super speed in battle to take out erasers by the second, and Angel making erasers attack one another. Iggy and Gazzy were throwing bombs, and Jessica was just fighting normal. Soon we had killed every eraser or they had run away.

Max looked up at us and said, "Guess we're not under the radar anymore." Then she shot a quick look at Jessica and then said, "Fang, can I talk to you?"

"Fang, do you think we can trust Jessica, because it's kind of strange that the same day that she appears so do fifty erasers."

"Yeah, but we can trust her. I am almost positive she is on our side."

Max nodded and then her eyes met mine for a second, and then she turned away and walked off. Then it was Max's turn for watch so we all went to sleep except her.

The next day we quickly ate breakfast and then set off towards the school. We flew in silence for a while, finally Jessica said, "The flight will be about five days trip. So we will need to find places to stop on the way. There are a lot of caves and woods, so those could make good camps." I was shocked by how much Jessica reminded me of Max, maybe that's because they were both were leaders and had strong attitudes. I looked over at Max and we met eyes again and I nodded and then she nodded, it was away of approving Jessica's plans.

After a rough, uneventful day of flying we made camp and began to eat dinner. During the dinner Max began to ask Jessica about her plan to break into the school.

"So Jessica, what kind of defenses does the school have?"

"Well, of course they have erasers, and by the way in case you didn't notice the erasers are upgraded, they fly more smoothly and they are stronger. Anyway, they also have a lock that needs a password-"

"Nudge can break the lock."

"Okay, and then each room is guarded by erasers, also there are storage rooms and tech rooms."

Then I asked, "The rooms that your flock is being held in, what kind of lock is on these rooms."

"Well, that's going to be a problem. Its not a password lock, it is just a giant lock that requires a key."

Then Max added, "Iggy and Gazzy can make some bombs to blow up the locks."

Then I said, "Yeah, and that will alert every eraser in the building."

Max then explained, "Well, we can either do it with brute force, the bombs, or we can do it in a more stealth oriented fashion. We can try to find the whitecoat or eraser with the key."

"That could take hours, and by then a camera will have found us."

Max grinned and said, "I got it. We can go into the air ducts and wait until someone comes into their rooms. Then jump down knock out the guy and take the keys. It has the stealth of the other plan without as much risk of being caught."

Jessica and I both nodded our heads in agreement. So the plan was pretty much set. Then I realized we were missing one key component for stealth.

"Max, we need to get white coats. So when we enter the building they won't realize it's us. It really all depends on if there is a camera at the entrance or right when you get into the building."

We all agreed that if there were a chance we would get some white coats.

Then we all went to sleep thinking of our plans, except for Max who was on first watch.

**A.N. Please review. If you review it will make the story. Better hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I woke with a start, someone had tapped my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Jessica. Quickly I looked around to make sure the flock was okay and then I asked her, "Yeah?"

"I need to show you something."

So I cautiously followed her into the woods. Then we took off and flew for a little bit. When we got to a clearing she led me down a small path and showed me a breathtaking view. It was a moonlit Niagara Falls. Then she sat down and just stared at it for a bit, as did I. Then I noticed she was looking at me so I turned to say something to her, but then I felt her lips brush against mine. Then we just stared at one another for awhile, finally I broke the silence and said, "We better get back to the flock."

The whole flight back I thought about if I really wanted to be with Jessica. Finally we got back to the flock and Max was there and asked, "Where were you guys?"

Jessica answered, "Niagara Falls is a short fly away. It's really cool. Want to see it?"

Max shook her head and looked at me for a moment. Then turned away and said, "Well it's my watch, you two go to sleep."

After that I never did fall back to sleep, my mind went over what had just happened repeatedly until it was my watch.

The next morning came and I still hadn't fallen back to sleep. Iggy and I went out to go get some wood for a fire and he asked, "So is there something going on between you and Max?"

I looked at him for a moment and then I said, "I really don't know man. I really don't know."

When we got back to the campsite Iggy pulled out some eggs and bacon and began to cook. While the smell of the cooking whirled around the campsite a new stench arose. We looked over at Gazzy and we saw his characteristic grin, and we all backed a few more feet away from him.

"Jessica, watch out for Gazzy's trademark, well, mark."

Soon we were off again. Another long day of flying, and the only entertainment we had was the Nudge Channel, 24/7. Finally we landed in a cave and had a quick dinner and went to sleep. I could tell everyone was more tired today. I was on first watch.

I had always liked caves; you only had to watch one spot. It was much harder to be snuck up on. Then I felt something heavy fall on my back and I yelled out. I looked up at what had fallen me and I saw yellow beady eyes staring back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

I pushed the creature off of me, and began to beat it to a pulp, when I realized I wasn't hitting fur or skin, they were scales. The whole flock was fighting these scaled creatures. I turned and saw Max fighting three in front of her, but there was one sneaking up behind her. I leaped forward and yelled, "MAX!" She turned in time to see it coming for her but by that time I was pummeling it into the ground. Then I turned in time to see another one of the creatures coming for me but I was just barely able to move out of the way of its open jaws, one of its fangs barely sliced my skin. Then I felt a searing pain go up my arm, and I barely contained a scream. Max quickly jumped forward to protect me from the creature. Soon all of the creatures were dead.

Max walked over to me and said, "Fang, how's the arm."

"It's fine, but I'm not feeling so good. I think that those creatures were part bat, part human, and part snake. They had the scales and venomous fangs of a snake, the wings of a bat and they were hanging upside down from the cave's ceiling. They are part human because when they died they turned back into humans."

Then I broke into a fit of coughs. Jessica walked up and said, "Yeah, our flock saw these only once but they weren't as perfected as this, so we made a whitecoat tell us about them. He said that they also have sonar, they can see as well in the day as erasers, but during the night they can hear better then us. During the night they will have the advantage in a fight. The real problem though is that if they get a full bite in on a victim it's deadly without the antidote. You also noticed their scales; those provide good protection for them. They can also make a high pitched bat shriek that will temporarily deafen you. We call them leeches, because they can use their fangs to suck some of your blood."

"Well, we just need to look at the ceilings of caves from now on, and we need to find that antidote. On the brighter side I have some good news. I got a new power. While flying if I touch your hand I can transfer my speed to you for a little bit as long as you stay nearby to me, but you can't use it in fighting. By the way the reason I know all this about my power already is the voice."

So we took off and used Max's new power to speed the process up. While flying Max said to me, "When we're done saving Jessica's flock we aren't done. We are going to take down this school, with or without her help." I nodded in consent.

"Also, Fang are you feeling any better."

"Yeah, it's starting to go away, I am just lucky that it didn't get a full bite."

She smiled and then turned away. After flying the entire day again I asked Jessica how far we were from the school.

"Hmm, I think about a half day flight if we use Max's new skill. We are making good time."

Then Iggy cooked some venison and we all sat down and ate. Then Max decided to tell Jessica about our plan.

"Jessica, after we finish saving your flock we're not done. You can leave if you want but we're going to try to end this school once and for all. This has dragged on long enough. So will you and your flock help us?"

"Yeah, my flock and I would love the chance to finally end this school."

Later that night Max pulled me over and said, "Fang can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?"

Then she pointed to a group of trees and said, "Lets talk over there."

"Okay, so Fang is there something going on between you and Jessica, because she keeps looking at you?"

"Well, kind of. I'm really not sure. I mean she kind of tried to kiss me when she showed me the Niagara Falls."

"Fang…I-well I don't think you should trust her. She could have attacked you when she brought you to Niagara Falls. And well, I, kind of, sort of, okay, I like you Fang. She doesn't know you like I know you. I have been with you and there for you every day, well except for that time you and me "broke" the flock up. I just don't want you to be with her."

"I understand Max, and I don't really want to be with her either. Not when I can be with you."

Then I leaned over and kissed her. I felt her passion, strength, but most of all love, be shown through the kiss. And I was blown away by it. Finally when I pulled back we were both breathing raggedly and just stared at one another for what seemed to be ages. Then I said, "We better head back to the flock. They are probably wondering what were doing. Also, tell Angel not to tell anyone what happened because I don't want Jessica to know yet. We still need her help. Then we walked back to the flock hand in hand but right before we entered the campsite we broke the hand connection.

When we entered the campsite Iggy asked, "Where have you guys been?"

I answered in a relaxed manner, "Scouting the area. We don't want to be attacked by those leeches again."

Then I walked up to Iggy and said, "Hey man. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you asked if something between Max and I. So now there is."

"Nice snag man. High five."

Then as he started to head back to the campsite I said, "Wait, don't tell anyone. Because Jessica likes me and we don't want her upset, we still need her help."

"Okay man. I gottcha."

So we went back to the campsite and Iggy was on first watch. I fell asleep with Max on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessica's POV

I woke up and realized that this could easily be the last day I was separated from my flock. I smelled Iggy's amazing cooking and wandered over to the fire where he was cooking. Soon I was chowing down on amazing breakfast foods. During the breakfast though I noticed that Max and Fang kept glancing at one another. I decided to ignore it.

After breakfast we cleared the campsite and took flight. I saw Fang's magnificent wings spread, and then I saw Max's wings spread. Then their wings began to brush against one another during flight. That was when I realized what was happening. Max and Fang had fallen for one another.

I can't believe I thought Fang cared for me that way. I was such an idiot, but it wasn't his fault. It was Max's. When we landed I walked up to Fang and said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'm not sure if it's just me but it seems like you and Max have something going on between you two. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Fang I thought we had something."

"Jessica I like you, I really do. But I have always had a kind of deep connection with Max. I am so sorry."

I looked at him for a moment. I longed to be with him. He said sorry once more and then walked over to the rest of the flock. I just sat in my misery for a little while then I decided I wanted revenge on Max.

I flew off towards the school, which was only a few miles away. On the way there I was confronted by a group of leeches. Before they could attack me I said, "WAIT! I want to help you. I want revenge against the leader of the flock."

The leader walked close to me and said, "Oh really. And how do I know thissss issssn't jussst a trap?"

"Because I will lead you to them, but on one condition. After that you will lead me into the school."

The leech leader thought for a moment and then agreed, "Deal."

Soon we were at the spot where the flock's campsite was. I told the leeches to wait until I gave them the signal. I walked back into the camp and said in a somber tone, "Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry about that."

Then ten minutes later I said, "NOW!"

The leeches rushed in, all twenty of them. Soon the flock was in intense combat. I just watched, but for some reason I felt no satisfaction in what I had done, only more sadness. Then I realized that I regretted what I had just done.

Then I decided I had to make it up to them. I joined them in the fight and began to help kill the leeches. Finally when the last leech went down Fang stalked over to me and said in a very quiet but deadly voice, "What the hell were you thinking Jessica?!"

"I-I wanted revenge. And I regret it now. I regret it so much. I had a moment of stupidity that could have cost the flock their lives."

"It…it is. Max was bit. You killed her."

I looked at him for a moment in disbelief and then I looked down and saw Max struggling to breathe. She wouldn't last another ten minutes. Fang was by her side whispering to her. When I walked over to them he said with venom in his voice, "Leave us alone."

"Fang…I can heal people. Maybe I can heal her."

"How do I know you won't betray us again?"

Then Max hoarsely whispered, "Let her try Fang."

Fang looked at her for a moment and then nodded at me. I put my hand on Max's shoulder where she was bit and began to work my magic. After three minutes of strenuous healing I felt no change. Oh no, it's not going to work. I looked down and saw that Max was even more pale than before. I failed, she was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fang's POV

I knew I shouldn't have trusted Jessica. I doubt she even tried to heal Max. I leaned over Max and felt her forehead; it was cold, too cold.

I stalked over to Jessica and said, "Why?"

"I don't know, but I am so sorry. I shouldn't have showed the leeches where you guys are. I was just so angry that you chose Max over me…"

"Then I guess you're happy that she's dying."

"NO! I'm not, Fang you have to believe me when I say this; I am trying my best to heal her. It's just taking longer than I thought it would."

I turned and walked past her towards Max. She was still pale, and she was taking shuddering breaths. I sat down next to her to keep watch.

Jessica's POV

I can't believe Fang won't believe me, but I suppose I kind of deserve it. What was I thinking when I brought the leeches to them? I guess I just wasn't thinking. How could I do this to them, after they agreed to help my flock. All they have been is kind to me; I should have returned it in kind.

I walked over to Fang and asked, "Is she getting any better?"

Fang glanced at me, I saw a new sadness in his eyes, "I don't know."

At that time the Angel walked over and said, "Fang come on over for dinner."

"Okay be right there, I just need to say one last thing to Jessica."

He walked over to me and said, "Is there anything else you can do?"

"No, I'm so sorry but I don't know of anything else I can do."

"Fine, you can come eat." Then he stalked off.

Fang's POV

After a silent dinner I went back to Max. When I got there I noted no apparent change, but when I felt her hand her skin was even colder, and her pulse was slower then before. She was getting worse. I sat myself down next to her and prepared myself for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang's POV

I woke up and turned to see Max still unmoving. I reached over and felt her pulse. There was none. She was…dead. For once I broke down into tears and stroked her hair. I had lost her, and it was all because of me.

I called the rest of the flock over. Then I said to them, "Max died last night while we were asleep."

Everyone broke down into tears, including Jessica. Then Nudge walked over to Jessica and said, "You did this. You killed her."

Then I interrupted, "Nudge we will deal with that later, we don't have time for this. Max would have wanted us to carry on and finish the job. So lets bury her and take down this school."

I put on an emotionless mask; I had to be strong for the flock. Deep down though, I was falling apart. We began digging the hole and finally it was deep enough. We said our final goodbyes to Max and put her in.

We just sat and looked at the grave for a bit before I broke the silence, "We should head to the school."

We took off wordlessly; everyone was weighed down from the recent events. We got landed in some trees right next to the school and went over our plan once more.

We approached the door cautiously and when we go there we had Nudge figure out the password. When we entered I saw something that we had hoped to avoid, a camera. Luckily it was a moving camera, we were able to avoid it and get into the air ducts.

We began to move around using the ducts, when we got to where Jessica said her flock was we looked down through the vent and waited. Finally after what seemed to be forever a whitecoat went into the room.

I signaled to the flock to drop down from the vents. The whitecoat jumped and spun around. I quickly knocked him out and we went into the room. The other flock was there.

When we all got in the room the door slammed shut on its own accord. I tried to open it but it was locked. We were trapped; it was just a matter of time before they came to get us.

After ten minutes of failed escape plans the door opened. Thirty erasers were standing there, and they pulled me out of the room. They escorted me to a new white room.

One of the erasers said, "Well, well, well, finally we get to kill one of the famous bird boys. Don't worry; it'll be quick and painful."

Then he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. _BANG!_

And then I woke up, breathing raggedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fang's POV

I turned to look at Max, and felt her pulse: It was back to normal. I quickly shook her and she woke.

"Max you're alive. Thank God."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Maybe Jessica is the antidote."

I pulled her close and kissed her hard and got an immediate response. Finally we broke apart and I said, "Jessica may have saved you, but she was the reason for you needing saving. I'm not sure we should trust her.

"We'll give her one more chance."

Then Max and I walked over to the flock members and woke them up. There was a rush of hugs and crying, but then it calmed down and Iggy began to make breakfast.

Then I decided to tell them about my dream, "Last night I had a dream; Max you died, and we tried to break into the school. We got to Jessica's flock, but then when we got in the door shut and we were trapped. Then they pulled me out of the room and killed me. I think maybe we should make sure not to do exactly what we did in my dream, just in case."

They all agreed, but Jessica asked, "Well, the mistake was going into the room, but you have to go in to get them."

The Max pointed out, "Have one person go in and get them while the rest stand outside as guard."

We all agreed to this plan and ate breakfast. Afterwards we flew towards the school. When we arrived there ten minutes later we went over the plan again.

Max said, "Okay so we will have Nudge break the code at the front door, then Fang you will go in and stealth and see if there is a camera. If there is one then tell us when to go in by sending thoughts to Angel. Once we are in we will go into the air ducts and find the room that Jessica's flock is in. Then we will wait until a whitecoat comes to the room and jump down when the door is open. We will have one person go in and get the other flock while the rest stay on guard. After that though if the alarm doesn't go off we leave the same way we got in. If it does go off then we make a break for the door and fight our way out. Kay?"

Everyone nodded so we set the plan into action. When we got to the school a new system of defense had been set up that we hadn't accounted for; cameras that sent out beams that would record their surroundings. Now we had to get past the beams and go through the air duct outside, because the front door was now covered by a camera.

Then I said, "Well I see a panel that controls the beams over on the building, if we can get past the beams we can have Nudge shut them down."

Everyone agreed, so now we just had to find a way to get past the beams.

Jessica said, "Well, we could fly really high up and dive bomb straight down onto the roof."

I disagreed and said, "No, there have beams that cover the air above the building as well."

Then Max said, "Okay, Nudge see if you can do this, shut down the beams for ten seconds. Meanwhile, Fang you will be flying to the panel, I will have given you a speed boost, and if the beams come back on you can quickly stealth so you won't get caught. So Nudge give it a shot."

Then I handed Nudge his laptop and she got to work on it immediately. Then Max gave me the ability to fly as fast as me.

Then I heard Nudge say, "Got it!"

I turned and the beams flickered out. I jumped and took off, ten seconds wasn't long, but I just hoped it was long enough. The beams flickered back on just as I reached the panel. Then I quickly cracked the code by having Angel send what Nudge was saying to me via thoughts.

Then I went to the air duct and pulled off the grate. We all climbed in and began crawling to where Jessica said her flock is. It was a dark and dusty crawl and more then a few times I heard people walking above and below us. When we got to the spot where her flock was we had to wait for a while before a whitecoat opened their door, then we pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Then I entered the room and the first thing I noticed was that there was a camera. I quickly rounded up the other flock and helped them out.

Then I told Max, "There was a camera in the room, lets get out of here quick before the whole school is after us."

Then we all ran down the corridors to the exit knocking people down that got in out way. When we reached the exit it was being blocked by thirty or so leeches. We engaged in combat, but when the opportune moment presented itself we did a U&A. After a long and suspenseful pursuit we escaped from the leeches. Then we landed and made camp.

Then Max said, "Now on to Phase Two: Taking down the school."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fang's POV

I looked around and saw five new people in the area, the new flock. Jessica was going around introducing people.

When she came to me with her flock she said, "This is Bobby, he is 15, he has infinite energy so in a fight he will never slow down." Bobby nodded in acknowledgment.

"This is Melanie she is 14, she sometimes sees the future in her dreams. This is Tom he is 12. This is Jenny she is 9. And this is John he is 6, he can read minds.

I walked up to Max and said, "So, what's the plan."

"Umm…I'm working on it."

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah, I guess I could use some. Thanks"

Angel's POV

I looked around and saw John staring at me, but when I tried to read his mind I felt a sharp pain in my head. He must have some defenses. I moved on to try to read Jenny's mind and I felt the same sharp pain.

I was starting to get creeped out. Then I tried to read Tom's mind, and I heard, "I wonder if we can trust this flock. Jessica says we can so I guess we should trust them."

Then I walked up to Max and Fang and said, "Hey you two, can I please talk to you for a second."

Max nodded and said, "Sure."

"Over here."

We sat down behind a tree and I blurted out, "I'm not sure we can trust them."

Max looked at me questioning's and said, "Why?"

"I can't read Jenny or John's minds. I just get a sharp pain in my mind instead."

Max said, "Well, maybe John put up a mental guard for both of them for protection."

"I still don't trust them."

"Okay. We will keep an eye out for them."

Then Fang said, "They will probably know what we just said, don't forget that John is a mind reader."

We all nodded and head back to the campsite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fang's POV

It wasn't like Angel to be so suspicious. We were going to have to use extra precautions.

I pulled Max over and said, "We shouldn't make plans until everyone is asleep in the other flock just in case."

She nodded and we began to eat. Iggy had cooked Philly Cheese Steaks, they were delicious. After dinner the younger ones went to bed and the rest of us gathered around the tree where Angel had talked to us earlier. It was Max, Iggy, Bobby, Jessica, and I.

Max was the first one to speak up, "No offense meant, but I think that we should be a bit cautious around John and Jenny." Before Bobby or Jessica could make a retort Max continued, "Angel tried to read their minds and felt a sharp pain in her head instead. This has never happened before. I'm just saying we should be a little cautious that's all."

Jessica then said, "John and Jenny have never done anything to make themselves look suspicious so don't jump to conclusions."

Then I put in, "Yeah, well maybe they were talking to the people at the school. Maybe they made a deal to save your flock by turning ours in. I don't know, but you never know what desperation can do to somebody."

We all nodded and then Max said, "Now on to the matter at hand, we need a plan to break into the school. They will have definitely upped the security since we broke in last time. So we will need a new plan."

Bobby blurted out, "Well, how are we even going to stop them. Are we going for the head honcho or something?"

Max answered, "Yes, Jessica has told us there is a Director there. Did you see the Director while you were there?"

"Yeah, it was a he. He had light brown long hair, and a strong build. He was probably around 35."

Then Iggy said, "We would try to destroy the school using a blitz. We could use a distraction, maybe a bomb. Then while they are preoccupied we could run in and quickly find the Director, destroy him, and get out. It would just be a rush attack."

Max nodded and said, "Well, the basis is good, but we need more security in the plan than that. There are far too many flaws; we could end up all being captured. Instead we could use the distraction and then have a two-pronged attack. We could have six come in at one spot and six at the other-"

Then I interrupted, "And when we kill the Director then what? We won't be able to get out. They will just replace him. We either need more people, or we need some way to completely devastate the school's system. Maybe we can hack into their system. I don't know, but I do know that if we go for a head on attack we will not succeed. Actually…Jessica is there a room where most of the experiments are kept? If we freed them we would have a larger force at our disposal."

"Yes, there is a main room with the experiments. Also, if it's helpful there is a main lab where almost all the erasers and leeches are made. Much of the advanced technology is also kept in this room, but it is heavily defended and it would be extremely hard to break into."

Then Max pointed out, "We could combine the plans. Have a distraction such as a bomb. Then we would free the experiments to get a larger force. Then we could split up into two equal groups and have one group go for the director while the other group goes for the main lab. It would be such a devastating blow that the school would be crippled." We all nodded in agreement. Max continued on and said, "Jessica and Bobby if we find something to write on can you make a vague blueprint of the school?"

"Yeah, but it will be very vague and the school may have changed since we last were in it."

"That's fine." I handed them some paper from my backpack and they began to work on it. When they finished it was good enough to get the general idea of where everything is.

Max stated, "Okay, everyone get some sleep and tomorrow we will execute the plan."

We all walked back to the campfire. I was on first watch. I looked over the flock, everyone seemed so peaceful. I just wish the peace could be upheld. Maybe it can be if we can take down this school. Then a twig snapped and I spun around and saw Max walking over.

"Fang, do you think the plan will work?"

"Maybe."

She sat down next to me and leaned against me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. Then she looked up at me and closed the distance between us and kissed me. Thoughts began swirling around in my head. Did I love her? Did she love me? And then my mind went blank and I kissed her back.

When we finally pulled away from one another I said, "Get some sleep Max. We all need our rest for tomorrow."

Then she leaned against me again. Soon her breathing became steady and I knew she was asleep. I looked down at her, she was perfect, and she was everything to me. And then I knew that I loved her.

**A.N. I hope you liked it. Please review. I need some insight. Also, reviews will speed up the writing process. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang's POV

I woke up to the sun rise, a mix of orange and yellow. It was a beautiful way to start the day. I looked around me and saw Iggy cooking breakfast and Max talking to Angel. I walked towards Iggy to grab a bite to eat. Soon everyone was up and the area started to feel crowded.

While everyone was eating I walked over to Max and said, "We should go over the plan with everyone." She nodded and we walked back to the rest of the group.

We quickly reviewed the plan with the group and set out towards the school. The whole flight over was silent. This plan was going to be a do or die effort. We landed and put our plan into action. Iggy and Gazzy both pulled out bombs and head towards the side of the building. The bomb was supposed to be a distraction that would make the enemy send their defenses to where the explosion was.

A few moments later I felt and heard a huge explosion. We all waited for a few minutes to allow the defenses to head towards the explosion, and then we ran over towards the main entrance. We had Nudge crack the code and all ran in.

Max yelled out while we followed her, "Okay, we are going to head over towards the experiments. They are on the west wing of the building, we are in the southwest. It should take around three minutes to get there."

On the way we saw some erasers heading towards the explosion. We hid from sight and waited until they passed. Soon we were at the door of the experiment room. Max slowly turned the knob and we stepped in. We were faced by a horrible sight. I looked around me and saw I was surrounded by cages full of tortured experiments with pleading faces. There were probably about fifty experiments. We began going around and freeing people from their cages as fast as we could.

While we were going around and freeing people Max shouted out, "You will follow whoever approaches you and says follow." Everyone in our two flocks began going around and saying follow to experiments. Everyone besides Max and I had four people follow us, while Max and I had five people follow us.

As the two groups were walking out of the room, a huge group of leeches appeared. I turned towards my group and said, "You guys know how to fight?" When they nodded I said, "Okay well just avoid these creeps fangs and you'll be okay."

Hectic battle ensued. A whirlwind of punches and kicks, soon we were being overrun. I turned towards Max and yelled, "We have no choice, my group will stay here. You have your group go do the two main prerogatives."

"No, you guys wouldn't stand a chance."

"If you go fast enough we will."

Max hesitated and I yelled, "GO!"

Then she turned to her group and shouted out, "Follow me." Soon she was out of sight.

I knew we stood no chance. Our only chance was for Max to complete her missions quickly. A leech came flying at me I quickly rolled to the side and punched it in the gut. Then when it doubled over I elbowed it in the back and clapped my hands over its ears, it went down howling in pain. As I turned to take down the next leech I came face to face with Jenny.

I snarled, "Did you do this?!"

"I'm sorry. I had to. They said they stuck something in my flock while they were sleeping. I had to obey. You would have done the same."

"Did Jessica agree to that?"

"No, but it was for the good."

"Shut up." And I pushed her to the side. I couldn't believe how easily she discarded our flock's well-being. Even if she was just 9 she should have known better.

Then I looked around at the ferocious fighting that was occurring. For every one of use there were five of them. Many of the experiments we had freed had no real fighting experience. I realized that we weren't going to make it. Max had no chance anymore of making it back in time. I strode over to Jessica and said, "We have two options. We either try to fend them off until Max comes, which will probably not work. Or we could make a distraction of some sort and try to retreat. Maybe Iggy could use a bomb and some of us could stay behind for a little bit.

Iggy hearing his name ran over, "What did you say?"

I quickly told him of what I was planning. We were running low on time as it was. Iggy quickly decided and said, "It's probably better not to count on Max getting back in time. So we should-"

He was interrupted by a loud shout, it was Max, "Let's blow this joint!"

**A.N. More to come soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max's POV

_Fang turned towards me and yelled, "We have no choice, my group will stay here. You have your group go do the two main prerogatives."_

"_No, you guys wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_If you go fast enough we will."_

_I hesitated and Fang yelled, "GO!"_

_Then I turned to my group and shouted out, "Follow me."_

I took one last look back at Fang. This could be the last time I saw him. I forced my self to turn away and run out the door. I was running on pure adrenaline, I had no real plan.

How could I destroy the main lab room and defeat the director and then get back in time to save Fang? Simple answer: I couldn't. But I had to try.

I searched my group to see who I could count on for help. I was relieved to see Bobby, Angel, Melanie, Nudge, and Tom. I gestured towards Bobby to catch up with me.

When he got within speaking distance I said, "Do you know where the director might be and where the lab is?"

He nodded. So I told him, "You take the lead then." He quickly moved in front of me.

He yelled back at me, "Which one are we going to first?"

"The lab. It's more important to the school."

"Kay."

We came across a patrol of erasers and this time we just barreled right through them. Soon we were nearing the lab room so I told Bobby to stop. I turned towards my army of thirty or so and gestured for them to follow me quietly.

I peeked around the corner of the wall and saw around thirty leeches guarding the door. I knew that if we fought them it would mean casualties, but my guess was the experiments were willing to fight for their freedom.

I turned back to the group and quietly said, "There are around thirty enemies over there. We are going to have to fight them. Are you with me?" Thirty heads bobbed up and down simultaneously. "Okay, then were going to take them by surprise. Let's fly to the ceiling and descend upon them. Ready?"

Sixty wings stretched out and began to beat quietly. When we all were on the ceiling I said, "Okay, follow my lead."

We glided silently over to the corridor and before the leeches could notice us we dive bombed them. They didn't know what hit them. There was a flurry of wing beats and high-pitches screeches. Then a dull silence came over the area.

I looked over the group to look at the casualties. It seemed as if no one was seriously hurt. We were lucky that these leeches weren't very observant.

I turned towards the door to inspect the locking system. It needed a key and a password. I had Nudge begin to crack the code while Bobby and I began to search the leeches for the key. I found the key in a particularly nasty looking specimen. I carefully inserted it into the keyhole. A perfect fit. I twisted it and I heard a soft click.

I swiftly opened the door and was astonished by the site that beheld me. Technology that I thought was decades ahead of us were in this room. I looked around and saw many whitecoats mulling around, they hadn't noticed me yet. Well they would soon. I turned towards the group and motioned for them to move into the room.

One whitecoat seeing us yelled out. Quickly we went into action. We weren't nearly as vicious with the whitecoats as we were with the leeches or erasers. We didn't kill them; instead we just knocked them unconscious. After dealing with the whitecoats I turned to Nudge and asked her if she could hack into the system. After a few tense minutes of loud typing she turned towards me and said, "I can't break into it. It's far too complex."

I strode over to one of the whitecoats that looked like a leader of some sort and picked him up by his shirt and said, "Do you know the code to break into the system? Answer truthfully or you'll regret it."

He looked around nervously and said, "I may possibly be able to find a way to break into the system. But it probably won't work. Just don't hurt me."

I led him over to the computer and he diligently typed away and a ding sounded. I jumped and he said, "You're in."

Nudge quickly broke down the remaining resistance left in the system and began working on decimating everything in the system. In a matter of minutes everything that the school had worked on for years was gone.

But there was no time for celebration. I yelled a quick good job and said let's get moving. Bobby once again took the lead for he knew where the director's quarters were. We ran down the linoleum floor as quick as wee could but every second passing felt like forever.

What if we couldn't get back in time to save the other group? What if we all were captured? I shoved the thoughts out of the way. They were just nuisances. _Good for you. _Oh no. You're back again. _Yes, and you're very close to finishing your mission._ _Destroying this school is the last step. _I soaked in what it had just said. It was going to be finally over. I couldn't imagine a life not on the run.

Bobby's voice snapped me back into reality, "We're at the director's quarters."

"Have you been in here before?" Problem was that Fang's group was supposed to be taking down the director so I didn't have a strong plan…yet.

"Yeah, once."

"How many guards were there?"

"Maybe fifty or so."

"Well this will be a completely different fight from that surprise attack. This one we will have to fight face to face. There will probably be casualties. Bobby is there any other way we can enter besides the front door?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Well there is a system of air vents, but it might take a little longer to navigate through them. Do we have time to do that?"

"No, we don't. You're right. Okay so it looks like this is a special door. There is a camera hole so when you try to enter they have to grant you access. Iggy do you have any bombs on you?"

"Yeah," he fished around in his backpack and pulled out a small square object, "This one should do the trick." He walked up to the door and placed it right beneath it and hit a button of some sort on the bomb. Then he began to run back towards us and yelled, "Move back!"

A deafening explosion went off. I quickly regained my composure and realized we needed to fly in now otherwise we would lose the element of surprise. I shouted out to the group, "Follow me!"

I flew into the smoke covering my eyes from the smoke. I finally broke through the smoke and found myself in a huge room with lots of leeches. Soon the whole group was out of the smoke and flying with me. We dived down upon our enemy. Our forces collided with a resounding crash.

The chaos of battle filled the room. I found myself fighting four leeches simultaneously. I elbowed the one to my left, kneed the one directly in front of me, I knocked down two of the others by jumping up and doing a split kick. This all happened within a three second span, trust me super speed in fighting is awesome. I sensed another leech approaching me so I spun around and punched. My punch was blocked, then my arm was grabbed and I was thrown into the air. I looked down and I didn't see a leech, I saw the director. He looked like a normal person, but then he spread wings. He was an avian mutant as well.

I began trading blows with him and he began taunting me, "Maximum Ride I have been waiting to finally face you."

"Really? Oh, I am flattered."

"I am going to prove that I am the best. I was created to be the best, and I always will be the-"

"Ya ya ya. What next, survival of the fittest? You guys always say you're the best and you were created to beat me, but you always fail to recognize your own flaws. You guys are all the same. So predictable."

"Predict this." He flew so fast I couldn't follow his flight path with my eyes, and then I went flying backwards. We began fighting in super speed but he was far faster then I was.

I threw everything I had at him, but it wasn't enough. I jabbed to the left; he dodged and elbowed me on the back and I went spiraling to the ground. I hit the ground with a oomph. I started to get back up but a heavy weight knocked me back down. He was on me, his hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe. Déjà vu. It reminded me of when Max 2 and I fought, but this time the strangler wasn't going to be merciful. I saw a bright light. This was the end.

BOOM! I could breathe. I took huge gulping breaths, I must have looked like a large mouthed bass but I didn't care. I was alive. I turned to see who had saved me and I saw the most unexpected and ironic savior. Max 2. She had the upper hand against him but I doubt she would for long. I took one last deep breath and threw myself back into the fray.

Max 2 was already losing; she couldn't fly super fast in battle. I quickly went to her aid. Now it was two against one, and we slowly backed him into a corner.

In desperation he tried to fly straight up but I was one step ahead of him. When he flew up I was above waiting for him. I landed on his head with a satisfying thud. As he was falling to the ground I realized he would die if I didn't catch him, and I wanted to be able to question him. So I dive bombed after him at full speed, and I caught him a hundred feet to spare.

I turned towards the rest of the room and saw the fighting was just about over. I quickly gathered the group again and made a count. We had lost five people, it was sad but I knew we had done the right thing. At least they died fighting instead of in a test tube. None of them had been in either of the flocks, so we were lucky in that aspect.

We quickly departed and I had Max 2 fly next to me, together we carried the director. I decided to ask her about what had happened, "Why did you save me?"

"You spared me before, so now we're even. Also, I wanted the end of the schools just as much as you guys. If they captured me I would have been experimented on as well."

I nodded and from that point on we flew in silence. We were nearing the spot where Fang's group was so I turned to Iggy and said, "When we get in there I want you to plant a bomb on the roof. We will go through the hole it causes."

He nodded eagerly, he seemed to be enjoying that he was getting to use bombs with my consent. We flew in and saw that their group was faring too well. Even with our forces added we couldn't win that fight, we were all too tired.

I yelled out as loud as I could, "Let's blow this joint!" Everyone down there turned to see who said it when a huge bang went off. "Follow me!"

We all flew out the hole in the ceiling and Fang quickly caught up to me. I turned and nodded at him. I realized that we weren't making any distance on the leeches; they were just as fast as us. We couldn't escape.

_Use your power._ What? You mean the power to make people faster; I thought I had to touch them to do that? _It just takes more energy if you do it this way. You can do it. It may render you unconscious though. _I quickly turned to Fang and told him my plan. He worriedly nodded in agreement. I looked around at the people I wanted to give a speed boost to and then concentrated and sent out a wave of speed to the direct vicinity.

A wave of exhaustion overcame me and the last thing I remember was feeling strong arms wrap around me.

Fang's POV

I saw her beginning to fall and I quickly swooped down and caught her. I looked down at her perfect face and realized how much she and all of us had gone through. She tried so hard, I just hoped for her sake that it was almost over.

I turned around and saw that the leeches were out of sight, we had already put a lot of distance between us and them. We flew for half an hour more and then settled down for camp in a clearing. I gently lay Max on the ground, she needed her rest. I lay down next to her and brushed some hair out of her face. She began to stir and mumbled, "Fang…"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on, where are we?"

"Don't worry Max were safe."

"The voice says it's not over."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. It was going to be a long night.

**A.N. PLEASE REVIEW. More to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. It's really encouraging.**

Chapter 13

Fang's POV

Light broke over the horizon and I woke up. I looked around the camp and saw I was the only one up. It was going to be a long day, but hopefully all of _this_ would soon be over.

I gazed down on Max's sleeping form. For once she looked completely at peace. I would do anything to make her always be at complete peace, but with our lives I knew it was impossible, at least for now.

As I turned around to go into the woods for firewood I heard Max get up. I turned around and she was standing next to me.

I grinned at her and said, "Good morning gorgeous." She blushed a bright red. She walked with me hand in hand into the woods.

I turned to her and asked, "Do you think the school is going to attack?"

"Yeah, the voice says they will today. We need to prepare a solid defense. This is going to be the final battle. After this we are home free, maybe we can have a semi-normal life."

I nodded. We quickly gathered firewood and head back to the camp. When we reentered the camp almost everyone was up. We quickly started a fire using birch bark and Iggy and a few others began to cook.

Meanwhile, Max, Jessica, Bobby, Max 2, and I began to plan for the battle that was soon to come.

Max started out by stating, "Okay, we have fifty-two people including our two flocks. The voice estimates that there are around one hundred and fifty leeches. We are vastly outnumbered in this battle so we need some battle plans."

I thought for a moment and then said, "We could have half of us go in the trees nearby and when the leeches are passing by ambush them. Then the other half will be a little farther off and in the middle of the battle will ambush them from behind. Also, Max before the battle you can give the people in the second group speed boosts, if it doesn't take too much energy. That way they can close the distance between them and the enemy much more quickly so it is less likely they will be seen before they strike."

"Yeah, I can probably do the speed thing, but even with that plan Fang we will still have a very low success ratio. We need one last thing that will clinch the victory."

Jessica excitedly said, "We could fake a retreat and go through the trees making the leeches follow us through them and they are much less agile than us. Also, with Max's speed boost we could all pull far ahead of the leeches, and while they are having trouble maneuvering through the trees we could curl around and hit them from behind while they are disorganized."

We all voiced our agreement on the plan. It wasn't perfect but it could work. We quickly gathered everyone around us and told them the plan. Then if anyone was confused we answered their questions. Soon everyone seemed to know the plan through and through. Max was going to lead the second group and I would lead the first.

Now all we had to do was wait. While waiting I approached Jessica and told her about what Jenny and John had done. She shook her head in anger and said, "They have always put themselves first. Anything that would make them better off they would do. After this is all over I am finding them somewhere to live and kicking them out of the flock. It's a shame but it has to be done."

A half an hour later Angel caught some stray thoughts from the leeches. Max quickly went into action and gave everyone a speed boost. Then we split up into the two groups and got to our positions.

A couple minutes later leeches appeared. There were probably a hundred and forty or so. My group waited until they were directly below us and then swooped down on them.

In the first few moments we took down fifteen to twenty leeches. Then we lost the element of surprise and we started to be pushed back. I picked one leech up and threw it into another, but they just kept on coming. Then Max's group flew swiftly but quietly at the leeches. Right before Max's group was upon them the leeches noticed them. Their surprise attack wasn't as effective as it should have been but it still wiped out ten leeches or so.

Ferocious fighting ensued but they had the upper hand. I spun around and clapped my hands over a leech's ears and it howled out in pain. The ears were a weak point because they were very sensitive. When we were finally cornered Max yelled out, "RETREAT!"

We all took off and flew as quickly as we could towards the trees. I quickly glanced behind me and saw that we had already put some distance between us and the leeches. Then we were in the trees, making sharp and quick turns. It was like a video game where one mistake meant instant death. Then Max pulled up and shot straight out, we all followed suit. Then we pulled back around and came back to the entrance of the forest.

We quickly maneuvered through to the leeches and began picking them off one by one. They were so disorganized that it turned into a rout. Soon the last leeches were down for the count. It was over.

We all cheered in victory and head back to the camp. We figured out that we had lost twenty more people although none of them were from either of the flocks. This may have been due to the fact that we were all experienced fighters. As Max was trying to figure out what to do with the twenty non-flock members Max 2 approached her and said, "I have an idea. I could take the twenty non-flock members and have some be in a flock of my own and the others I could find a place for them to live. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, but I am not the only one that has to agree." So they brought the topic up with the entire group and the decision was almost unanimous that Max 2 would be a good leader. They also decided to have Jenny and John be taken with her. I had decided we could trust her, she _had_ saved Max.

Soon Max 2 took off with the twenty non-flock members and waved goodbye. I hoped we were right in having Max 2 as their leader, but I was pretty sure we had made the right choice.

Now it was time to talk to the other flock about what was going to happen. We had to decide whether or not to stick together.

Max started the conversation, "Okay, so we need to decide whether or not we are going to stay as one flock or split apart. Were going to state reasons for both sides and then have a secret vote."

Bobby pointed out, "I think we should separate. Ten people is a much larger group than six and it would be harder to get around. Also, we are all used to being just with our flocks so that would be like adding people to your family."

Then we had the vote. It ended up being three in favor of sticking together and seven of splitting the group. We all said some parting words.

Jessica said, "I can't thank you enough for helping flock, and if you ever need our help put it on your blog Fang. We will be checking it daily."

Max added, "And if you ever need our help. You can write a blog entry. Here is the password: flyhigh." (A.N. This isn't the real password.)

"Thanks." Then they took off. A chorus of goodbyes and see yas followed. Finally when they got out of sight we turned back towards the camp and went back in.

Max then asked, "Okay. You guys earned it. We're going to finally settle down, it's finally over." Everyone cheered and we settled down and went to sleep at peace.

Fang's POV

1 Week Later

We had found a house and settled in. We got it courtesy of the Maximum Ride bank card. It was even better than the E-Shaped house. It was finally a home we could call our own, we all had our own rooms.

I lay down on my bed; it was 1:00 am. I heard a knocking on the door and I said, "Come on in Max."

She walked in wearing pajamas. She sat down on my bed and said, "I just can't get over the fact that it's all over. Can we really feel safe? Or is this just a trap?

I put my arms around her and said, "Max it's over. It will take a while for all of us to get used to not being on the run, but it's over." I kissed her on the head and she turned around and kissed me back. I began to kiss her back. My hand went around her waist and the other on the small of her back. Her hands entangled themselves in my hair. My tongue asked for entrance and she gave it. Finally we broke apart, both breathing raggedly.

All of a sudden she blurted out, "I love you."

I just sat there in shock. She loved me, Max loved me. Then I realized I should say something. As she began to turn around she said, "I'm sorry. I-I should go."

I quickly pulled her to me and said, "I can't express how much you mean to me Max, but all I can say is I love you and you are everything to me." She looked into my eyes, and her stare seemed to penetrate into my soul. I had never seen such happiness in her eyes before.

She curled into my side and I put my arm around her. She fell asleep in my arms. And I knew there was no place I would rather be than by her side.

Although the fight against the school was finally over, Max and I had just begun. I guess this is what happens when two flocks collide.

**A.N. Thank you all so much for reading my story. It took awhile but it's finally done. Unless you guys want a sequel of some sort. Anyway please review.  
**


End file.
